Le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever
by Colleen Evermoore
Summary: "Il m'embrassa langoureusement et nos langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre, avec une certaine tendresse. Nos corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre et je ressentis le désir parcourir mes veines." Slash Yaoi Draco/Harry  C'est trop tard, maintenant...


_Eh oui, me revoilà, encore, avec un one-shot sur le couple Draco / Harry ... Je fais de la surproduction...^^_

_**11/08/2011 ** Mon Dieu ! Je viens de me corriger un peu, c'était plein de répétitions ! Argh !_

_Co__lleen_

* * *

><p>Je le tirais vers la manche et Draco se retourna, un air vaguement ennuyé au visage.<p>

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Potter ?, demanda t-il d'une voix traînante.

-Je… Je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

-Ah ouais ? «

Une lueur de contentement passa dans ses yeux et il me sourit.

« Enfin, _Harry_ ! Depuis le temps que je tente de te séduire !

-Alors… Tu m'aimes aussi ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! »

Il éclata de rire et je crus que mon cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. En même temps, je me sentais confus, floué.

« Mais je…, balbutiais-je, pourquoi avoir… avoir voulu me séduire, dans ce cas ? »

Il s'approcha de moi, une sorte de petit rictus compatissant aux lèvres et me caressa la joue. Je frissonnais sous ce contact et penchais ma tête en arrière. Il s'esclaffa.

« Eh ! N'allons pas trop vite, quand même !, dit-il en ricanant.

-Pourquoi ?, murmurais-je alors qu'il embrassait mon cou. »

Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux gris dans les miens, en secouant sa blonde chevelure.

« Pourquoi je t'ai séduit, tu veux dire ? Oh, mais… »

Il eut un sourire carnassier.

« Parce que ça m'amuse. »

* * *

><p>Draco me regardait et je me sentis un peu mal à l'aise. Il se colla à moi et joua quelques secondes avec mes cheveux noirs pleins de nœuds.<p>

« Hum. Oui, je _suppose_ que tu es beau, Harry.

-Tu trouves ?, demandais-je, le cœur battant.

-Ouais… »

Et comme toujours, je posais la question que je posais toujours et qui, à chaque fois, me faisait songer à « _Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui, alors que moi, je l'aime. »_

Et pourtant, je me blottis contre son corps nu, savourant le contact de sa peau si douce. Il me caressa distraitement le torse et je poussais un petit gémissement de bien-être.

« Tu m'aimes ?

-Non, toujours pas, désolé, _chéri_ !, s'exclama t-il nonchalamment. Ah et, ce soir, ne m'attend pas, j'ai rendez vous avec Blaise, tu sais, on couche un peu ensemble de temps en temps, comme avec toi, quoi. »

La jalousie me mordit la peau et s'insinua dans mes veines, tel un vil serpent, tel Draco Malfoy. Je haïssais Blaise, toute ma haine suintait des porcs de ma peau dès que je l'apercevais, et je savais que cela amusait grandement Draco.

Il allait voir Blaise, deux à trois fois par mois, et ils couchaient ensemble.

Il allait voir Pansy Parkinson, deux à trois fois par mois, et ils se confiaient.

Il allait voir Théodore Nott, une fois par semaine, et ils plaisantaient.

Il allait me voir, moi, tous les jours, et il se foutait de moi, et on couchait ensemble, et je l'aimais à en crever.

« Mais je t'aime !, m'écriais-je.

-Je sais, je sais, chut… Ne pleure pas, chut… Voilà, si tu veux, je vais appeler Blais e et on reportera à demain, chut, chut… »

* * *

><p>Je bouclais la dernière valise, dans un geste un peu las, et saisit mon sac, machinalement. Je regardais une dernière fois l'appartement que j'avais partagé avec Draco. J'étais un peu triste, d'un côté, triste mais soulagé.<p>

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, de ce même geste que paraît-il, mon père avait fait avant moi. Je poussais un petit soupir en voyant la forme qui me barrait le chemin.

Je vis que les yeux de Draco étaient d'une lueur rougeâtre, comme s'il allait me tuer, comme s'il était furieux. Son corps était tendu et sa colère ressortait, l'entourant d'une espèce d'aura noire. Je crus un instant qu'il allait sortir sa baguette et me lancer un sort ou me provoquer en duel, comme lors de nos années à Poudlard.

« Qu'est que tu fais ?, me demanda t-il, dangereusement calme.

-Je m'en vais, dis-je avec douceur. »

Je penchais la tête de côté et tentais de l'éviter, pour passer cette lourde porte en bois de chêne, pour m'en aller de ce manoir théâtre de mon amour qui avait été non-réciproque.

« Tu ne vas nulle part, dit Draco avec confiance.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais tu es à moi ! Tu m'aimes ! Tu ne peux pas partir ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner !

-Justement, je devrais partir si je t'aime, non ? Vu le mal que tu m'as fait en à peine une année, dis-je d'un ton acre.

-Mais c'est différent, maintenant, chuchota t-il en penchant sa tête vers la mienne. »

Il m'embrassa langoureusement et nos langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre, avec une certaine tendresse. Nos corps se collèrent et je ressentis le désir parcourir mes veines.

Je me détachais de lui pour prendre une respiration et murmurais :

« Je m'en vais, c'est tout.

-Mais pourquoi ? »

Il saisit à nouveau mes lèvres et me mordit la langue.

« Harry…

-Hum… Qu…Quoi ?

-Je t'aime. »

Je séparais nos corps enlacés et lui dit, avec tendresse, presque :

« Oui, mais moi… je ne t'aime plus… Si je pars, ce n'est pas parce que je t'aime trop, c'est parce que maintenant, je ne t'aime plus assez… »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, s'écarquillèrent et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il gémit :

« Mais… Pour… Pourquoi ?

-Aucun amour n'est éternel, Draco… Et cela fait si mal d'aimer quelqu'un qui vous méprise, que l'amour ne s'éteint que plus vite… »

Il sanglota et son corps se crispa, secoué de spasmes. Je me baissais et m'accroupit, car il était au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même, comme un petit enfant. Je lui caressais doucement les cheveux tandis qu'il balbutiait :

« Mais je ne te méprisais pas ! Je… Je… Je crois… que je t'aimais déjà, en fait… et…et…

-Chut, chut… Mais je t'ai aimé, tu sais ? Allons, ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy…

-JE M'EN FOUS QUE CE SOIT DIGNE D'UN MALFOY ! Je… Je ne veux pas que tu m'aies aimé, je veux que tu m'aime…

-Tu m'as trop trompé, Draco… Tu as surestimé la puissance de mes sentiments…

-Mais je n'étais qu'avec Blaise et toi ! C'était bien, non ? Et puis, j'ai dit à Blaise que je ne voulais plus le voir…parce que… parce que je t'aime…

-Chut… Arrête. Tu te fais du mal… Tu sais, ce que l'on dit ? Ceux qui sont infidèles connaissent les plaisirs de l'amour ; ceux qui sont fidèles en connaissent les tragédies…(1)

Moi j'ai connu les tragédies, toi les plaisirs.

-Mais… je ne t'avais jamais…jamais dit que je serais fidèle…

-Je sais… je sais bien. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai cessé de t'aimer ? »

Draco se mit à pleurer encore plus et agrippa ma chemise. Il m'attira à lui, et m'embrassa, et ce baiser était si désespéré, si passionné, que je me mis également à pleurer. Parce qu'il m'aimait, parce que c'était trop tard et parce que _c'était ça, la tragédie_.

Nous avions passé notre temps à nous chercher. _J_'avais passé ma vie à le chercher. Et aujourd'hui, c'était son tour. Et c'était si triste, si triste d'être dans ses bras en sachant qu'il m'aimait et que je ne l'aimais plus… Je murmurais, en esquissant un sourire un peu déséquilibré :

« C'est bête, hein ? On aura passé notre vie à nous chercher… Si tu m'avais dit ça hier seulement, tout serait bien, mais là… c'est fini.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, Harry, je t'aime…

-Je sais. »

Et ces deux mots, c'était les plus cruels que j'avais jamais prononcés.

Je levais la tête vers le ciel. Il ne faisait presque plus nuit, l'aurore commençait. Le soleil faisait une timide apparition, se noyant dans son sang qui se figeait. (2)

« Regarde… »

Il leva la tête vers moi, ses joues creusées par le chagrin et je lui désignais le ciel de la main.

« Le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever… »

* * *

><p><em>Rahlala, Oscar Wilde, je t'aime ! Epouse-moi, même si t'es gay ! Même si t'es mort ! (J'avoue, c'est un léger désavantage…)<em>

_Charles Baudelaire, Harmonie du soir. C'est beau, hein ? Ah, Baudelaire, quand tu nous tiens… « Le soleil se noyait dans son sang qui se fige » C'est pas beau, la poésie ? _

_Si vous voulez discuter de poésie avec moi, laissez une __review. ^^__ Tapez 1 pour Baudelaire, 2 pour Rimbaud, et 3 pour votre chouchou qui n'est pas l'un de ceux là ! (Mais c'est raisonnablement __**impossible**__ de ne pas adorer Rimbaud ou Baudelaire…)_

_Allez-vous refuser, un tout petit plaisir_

_A l'auteur désespérée d'avoir écrit ce_

_Déprimant one-shot, autant à écrire_

_Qu'à lire et oui, cela est bien malheureux_

_Ahaha ! Quand même, si vous n'avez pas aimé l'histoire, mes alexandrins valent bien une review, non ? 8D Niark, niark, niark…_

_Et puis, souvenez-vous du fameux adage : Les larmes sont le salaire des héros et les review sont le salaire des auteurs…_


End file.
